


More than Enough

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lyra Malfoy - Freeform, Praise, Trans Draco Malfoy, mostly just Lyra's inner thoughts, somewhat hurt comfort?, with a touch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: It had taken the better part of twenty-nine years, and lots of hormone potions, but Lyra Potter-Malfoy could finally say she was perfectly comfortable with her body, thank you very much. Most days. Luckily, on the days that she struggles, she has an amazing husband to help remind her, just how amazing she is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	More than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to be careful when it came to how I wrote this sex scene in particular. And this ended up being rather cathartic for me as a trans woman. Hope you enjoy.

It had taken the better part of twenty-nine years, and lots of hormone potions, but Lyra Potter-Malfoy could finally say she was perfectly comfortable with her body, thank you very much.

Most days.

She had begun her transition, at eighteen, the moment she had left Hogwarts for the very last time. She’d been dating the man of her dreams, and she had come out to him as trans, somewhat afraid that he would leave her, but more afraid of what would happen if she wasn’t true to herself. In true Gryffindor fashion, and in even truer Harry Potter fashion, Harry had been wonderfully supportive. He had even helped her pick out her new name. Lyra. She had wanted something still in the Black family tradition of constellations, and she was torn between Lyra and Aurora. For a brief moment she had considered Draconia, but finally decided against it after trying it out for a few days.

Harry had been the deciding vote in favor of Lyra. She was grateful for it of course. She loved her name, and her husband, and on most days she loved her body too.

But then there were days, days like this one, where she would stand in front of the mirror and feel that something was just a little bit wrong. Sure she was slender, her hips were full enough, and her breasts were perky, and she was happy with them. And yes her arse was impeccable, the sort of arse one wishes they could possess. But none of these were the problem.

The problem was, as it often was for girls like her, well… the front. _Girl dick, _as some called it, though Lyra found that a touch demeaning. _Big clit, _still others called it, though this felt somehow worse. Either way, whatever term you used, it all amounted to the same thing, not what she wanted.

She had gone through the usual grieving process where that was concerned, not to mention years of therapy, and she had come to the conclusion that she could _almost _tolerate it on most days. Most days she really didn’t even have to think about it all that much. Her husband certainly didn’t seem to mind, either way, all he cared about was her pleasure.

Initially, this had been somewhat uncomfortable for Lyra, the thought of Harry going anywhere near the area made her feel, altogether dirty, and unfeminine. She feared that if he saw her naked, truly and completely naked, he would judge her, and find her less than as a woman.

He didn’t of course, and she knew that, but there it was all the same. That fear. That ever-recurring fear, that one day he would wake up and realize that he didn’t _want _a woman like her. A woman who couldn’t provide him an heir without the aid of potions and spells. A woman who didn’t possess the usually expected female anatomy, a woman who was so _different_.

On those days, Harry was always quick to remind his wife how beautiful she was and to assure her that he would always love her, he would hear her pain, and it was clear it pained him too, and yet, he never pitied her. He simply let her feel and tried to comfort her any way he could.

Eventually, after several months together, Lyra found herself comfortable enough to be fully naked with Harry. It was difficult, and her heart raced far more than she would have liked, as he finally pulled down her knickers that first time. Harry merely smiled, “You are so unbelievably beautiful,” he said, kissing her lips.

Lyra gasped into his mouth and allowed him to lay her back on their bed, trailing his lips over her throat, placing soft, whisper-like kisses across her flesh. Down her collarbone, towards her breasts. Lyra shivered and clutched the sheets. Harry placed a gentle hand on her thigh, and pressed his lips to her breast, slowly, gently. Lyra whimpered, arching her back, shivering as she felt Harry’s hand, slowly sliding between her legs. Her heart thumped faster in her chest, she was sure he could feel it beneath his lips.

“Alright there love?” he asked. Lyra nodded. She wanted this, she _needed _to do this, not for Harry but for herself. She would not let the dysphoria win. Harry slid his fingers across the soft folds of her would-be labia. Teasing his thumb across the head of what she could only refer to as her clit. She shivered, “So beautiful,” he whispered into her skin.

Lyra moaned, Harry laved his tongue across her nipples, teasing his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing precome.

“So delicious my darling girl,” he said. Lyra whimpered. “Would you like more?” he asked, delicately kissing her nipples. First, the left then the right. Lyra nodded. She could feel the arousal growing between her legs, and a part of her wanted to hide again, squeezing her knees together, she willed it to stop, but it never did. Not where Harry was concerned. “Ah ah ah,” Harry said, coaxing her legs apart. “I want to see you, kitten. All of you.” Lyra nodded, spreading her legs, and closed her eyes, not daring to look as she felt Harry’s lips travel down her navel. Her breath caught in her throat then, he was so close, she could feel his breath ghosting over her. “Breathe, baby,” he commanded, and she did. She exhaled a long breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and gripped the sheets. “We don’t have to do this,” Harry said.

“I know,” Lyra grit out. “I want to.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

Lyra nodded, but she still couldn’t bring herself to look. “Positive,” she said.

Harry nodded, slowly kissing lower, and lower. Lyra gasped, as she felt his tongue caress her clit. Harry trailed his tongue down further, across the would-be labia and teased it against his tongue. Lyra moaned, “Oh Gods,” she said, her fingers gripping into Harry’s hair. She had never imagined it could feel so good, that it could feel so… incredible. She felt Harry growl against her then, as he went full force into eating her out. Licking and sucking all across her flesh, determined to make her writhe and squirm as he did so. Lyra moaned, arching her back more. Harry devoured her, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples as he ate her out as though it was the only thing in the world he cared about. Her body shook with the power of her orgasm as she came, and she felt the world spin somewhat. Her head somewhere in cloud nine. Harry lapped up every last drop of her come, then slowly kissed his way back up her body, and laid beside her.

“Wow,” she said somewhat breathless.

“Better than you thought?” Harry asked.

Lyra laughed, “So much better. I never imagined it was possible.”

Harry smiled, “I’m glad I could make you feel good princess,” he purred, pulling her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

Harry smiled kissing her forehead. “You did so well my darling,” he praised. “You were so magnificent as always and beautiful, and may I say you taste divine,” he purred.

Lyra blushed, “Thank you. I’m really glad we did that.”

Harry nodded, burying his face into her neck. “I’m glad we did too, kitten.”

Sometimes all Lyra needed to feel better on the days when she felt especially wrong, was to remember the feeling of Harry between her legs, and the tender words he spoke to her. She _was _beautiful. And she was more than enough.

* * *


End file.
